


tdwk's Kinktober 2018

by tdwk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdwk/pseuds/tdwk
Summary: Gavin lets Nines fuck his throat. No plot, just smut.





	tdwk's Kinktober 2018

Deepthroating

Gavin's knees hurt from kneeling while Nines got to look down at him like he was some evil overlord and Gavin his willing slave. His jaw was open wide to accommodate for Nines' cock that sat heavy on the flat of his tongue. He ached because the phuckin' plastic pricks Cyberlife gave their androids were too phuckin' big and the saliva rolling down his chin barely did anything. 

Gavin looked up at Nines who was calmly observing Gavin trying to breathe through his nose and swallow a few more inches at the same time. 

"Should we stop?" Nines asked. Gavin had watery eyes and tears threatened to spill over. From Nines' understanding, crying was a likely sign of pain or discomfort in humans.

Gavin glared at that. He let Nines' cock slide up and out of his throat, tongue flicking the head as he reluctantly let go. The sudden relaxation of overstretched muscles a welcoming feeling. He sat back, stretching his poor legs.

Then he studied Nines. Elevated breathing check. He beckoned Nines and Nines complied by leaning over, Gavin's palm touched Nines' bare chest and felt Nines lean into the touch. Elevated heart rate check. His android's thirium pump was working overtime. Should we stop huh.

"You really want to stop?" Gavin raised an eyebrow, lifting a hand to wipe his chin. You can't give a blowjob without a lot of saliva. Gross.

Nines paused. Yellow, yellow, blue. "You looked uncomfortable."

Gavin rolled his eyes. "That's how blowjobs work."

Nines processed his words, nodded, "Shall we continue then?" 

"Hold on." At the rate they were going with Gavin licking Nines' cock like it was dripping with ambrosia and taking his sweet time sliding it down his throat, he was gonna say goodbye to his voice tomorrow. "Why don't you do the work this time." 

Nines tilted his head, an android expressing a question mark. It was an endearing little quirk Nines had picked up recently. 

"Phuck my mouth. However you like," said Gavin. 

"Alright." Once an android is given explicit permission, the final protocol that restrains him disintegrates.

Red. Nines held down the urge to shove his fingers through Gavin's hair, force Gavin to his knees, and thrust his cock into that smartass mouth that always pulled into a knowing smirk whenever Nines was around. He wanted to see Gavin choke on his cock and cry because of him.

Gavin grabbed a cushion off the couch, for his aching knees, plopped down on the cushion and opened his mouth. Nines' LED was circling bright Rudolph's nose red, and Gavin waited for Nines to move. He didn't wait long.

"Gavin," Nines called his name, half warning and half command.

And then strong fingers grasped his skull, pulling him forward and onto Nines' cock that was leaking precome. Or whatever the android version of precome was. Gavin tasted it on his tongue for a brief moment before the length of Nines' cock filled his throat.

It was all too fast, he almost pulled back reflexively to escape the sudden intrusion. But Nines held him firm, angling his head back a fraction to expose the line of his neck. Gavin's hands hit the floor as he was forced to tilt his head back. Finally, finally Gavin had swallowed down all of Nines, eyes blurry with tears and his lips brushing Nines crotch. 

Nines showed him a self-satisfied smile, tousling Gavin'a hair and praised, "Good boy."

Nines was still under the influence of his first time turning deviant and taking control during sex. Gavin wasn't, couldn't, snark anything back. 

He was still recovering when Nines started to thrust, pulling back all the way to rub the tip of his cock against the back of his throat before surging forward all over again. The closer Nines got to climax the more relentless and punishing it was on Gavin. And his knees.

"I'm going to come, Gavin," said Nines, his voice hoarser than normal, ice blue eyes burning into Gavin's wet grey.

Nines buried himself down Gavin's throat, calling Gavin's name over and over as he came hard. Gavin almost gagged at the sudden influx of come but forced himself to swallow it. A bit of saliva mixed with come dripped down his chin as Nines pulled out.

Red. Gavin looked up at him with a wrecked expression, his lips swollen and smeared with come. Sweat rolled down the side of Gavin's neck, disappearing down his shirt. He'd made Gavin look like this, and he didn't regret it. No, he wanted to turn Gavin into a hopeless crying mess. Was this deviancy or just a sign of becoming human? 

Nines protocols came back online with a start. "Gavin?"

"Yeah what asshole?" Hoarse but still pissed about trying to get his breath back.

"Are you okay?" He wasn't sure what sort of reaction humans usually had after being... violently fucked in the mouth.

Gavin smirked. So even androids feel awkward after sex. "Peachy. Take me to the bathroom. I want to shower." 

"Of course." He reached down to pick up Gavin, carrying him in his arms. 

They reached the bathroom in record time. Gavin waited for Nines to put him down, but Nines started to scan the bathroom. Weird. "Hey buddy, you wanna put me down now?"

Nines finished scanning the bathroom for potential hazards. "It's not safe." 

What was he going on about? "This is my apartment, my bathroom. I take showers every day in here. It's safe."

Nines stared at Gavin, eyes flicking across to his bruised knees that were turning interesting shades of purple and green. "Take a bath instead."

Point made, Gavin grudgingly compromised but still made Nines wait outside.

By the time Gavin was done, Nines had scanned the entire apartment at least half a dozen times. It was sparse but also surprisingly tidy. An unassembled handgun on the kitchen counter, a tablet open on some cat photos, an old gym bag left near the door.

Gavin found Nines sitting on the sofa, as polite as you like. The crime scene (read: where Gavin had 'serviced' Nines) had been cleaned up and everything looked like nothing had happened.


End file.
